


Alaric's day

by posiesfluff



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiesfluff/pseuds/posiesfluff
Summary: It's just a normal day, time to go on a walk oops
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Alaric was walking around Mystic Falls drinking coffee and being a clown. Then suddenly a car hit him, oops, he's dead.


	2. Caroline?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Caroline doing here?

Alaric sat on his comfortable chair in his ugly office drinking his disgusting coffee that was made with toilet water. He didn’t know that because the coffee was made by Josie. The door to his office opened and a blond beautiful woman walked in. He looked at her and she smiled. 

\- It’s my time to shine bitch. Die. - said Caroline and shot him with an arrow that landed in between his eyes. He’s dead. Everyone ran into the office and started dancing and singing.   
  


the end


End file.
